In Death FAQ
=The Most Frequently Asked "In Death" Questions= Nora On Why She Decided to Write the In Death Series “I wanted to try something a little different. I love writing romance and suspense but also wanted a twist. The near future setting provided this and allowed me to more or less create a world. What would it be like in 2058? I could decide. And I could illustrate my own feeling that while the toys may change, people remain basically the same. They still love and hate and covet; they still have courage and cowardice. They're still human.”The J.D. Robb Page on NoraRoberts.com "My agent and publisher were urging me to write something under another name, due to marketing, publication schedules and so forth, and I'd finally agreed. If I could do something a little different. So the In Death Series was born."-February 8, 2003ADWOFF "I didn't have an inspiration for the In Death series. I just wanted to write something a little different, a little darker"-June 18, 2003ADWOFF "When I started the In Death books, I had no idea if I'd be able to do more than the initial three I'd contracted for. Nothing pleased me more than being able to continue to write the series due to reader response."-February 4, 2004ADWOFF "The In Death evolution is too long a story for here, but the short of it is we--me, agent, publisher--all decided to trust each other and to see what happened."-March 15, 2005ADWOFF For More Quotes from Nora about this subject, please see: Nora Quotes Nora On Eve and Roarke Having Children Is Eve Physically Able to Have a Baby? On the subject of when Eve and Roarke will have children, and even if they ever will; and on the topic of whether Eve is able to conceive due to her sexual abuse as a child, Nora has said the following: "Eve is physically capable of having children. She is not, at this time, emotionally capable. Pregnancy scares or miscarriages are not, and will never be on the drawing board. I like soaps as much as the next guy, but that's not what I'm writing in this case. Eve and Roarke having kids is not in the cards at this point in the series, or in the forseeable future of it. That includes adopting a baby, an older kid, taking in a teen, etc, etc. Because it's simply a fact that children change everything. Wonderfully, beautifully, but lives change with parenthood, and they should. I'm not ready to change the tone of the series. A child should become the focus of your life as a parent. A child is the center of it. I have strong feelings on this as a mother, and as a writer. And before it comes up again , NO, they can't have one then let Summerset raise it. What would be the point of having a child then giving the bulk of the responsibility and joy of that child to another? I believe Eve and Roarke will one day have children--when the series changes dramatically or is winding down. Once they do, it'll never be the same, never have the same dynamics, focus or tone. It can't."-April 12, 2006ADWOFF Would Eve and Roarke Ever Adopt? "No baby, no kids. No, no, no! LOL. Children change everything--in the best possible way--but they still change everything. I'm not ready to change the focus or the tone of the series to make room for children."-August 17, 2004ADWOFF For More Quotes from Nora about this subject, please see: Nora Quotes You can also see Nora's official answer about the Eve and Roarke Baby Question on her official blog, Fall Into the Story: Eve and Roarke with No Body Nora On Roarke's Name Where Did Roarke's Name Come From and How Do You Pronounce it? When asked how she came up with the name "Roarke: "I had the basic idea for Roarke, and wanted a single strong name. Roarke--rhymes with pork--evolved, and like the other characters in the series should continue to evolve. But he became, very quickly, more than I'd imagined."-August 31, 2002ADWOFF What is Roarke's REAL First Name? Will We Ever Find Out? "Roarke is Roarke and only Roarke."-January 17, 2003ADWOFF ".....if there was a name on the birth certificate, or Roarke's mother called him something, Roarke's not saying. He's JUST Roarke. LOL. You guys are going to have to live with that one."-May 28, 2006ADWOFF More Answers For More Quotes from Nora about this subject, please see: Nora Quotes [http://fallintothestory.com/a-definitive-list/ Click here to read the Top 9 things that you will never see in the "In Death" books, according to Nora] [http://fallintothestory.com/index-o-answers/ Click here to read Nora's entire Index o' Answers] Footnotes Category:In Death Series